


I Want to Know What Love Is

by snowtamale



Series: Heaven is a Place on Earth [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Doctor Stacie, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Stacie's Mom - Freeform, These two dumbasses trying to figure out how to be in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtamale/pseuds/snowtamale
Summary: In which they’re both kind of relationship inept but Stacie is really the winner when it comes to being dumb about her feelings.





	1. Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly on my phone and mostly on a plane. It is totally possible to get hand cramps from typing too much on an iPhone. And I feel really old because my neck and back hurt because airplanes aren’t comfortable after 16 hours no matter what you do.

No romantic comedy actually prepared Aubrey for what it was like to be in a relationship. They all seem to unhelpfully end once the protagonist has got the girl...which really doesn’t give much guidance on how to _keep_ the girl.

And okay Aubrey definitely has, well, had a checklist of all the things her future significant other should be. But despite Stacie being completely unexpected and different from what Aubrey imagined in a significant other, Aubrey finds herself enjoying her first real relationship. 

“What’s on your mind?” Stacie asks, tapping her foot against Aubrey’s leg from the other end of the couch. 

Aubrey grabs her by her ankle and pulls Stacie towards her. Stacie’s squeal turns into a laugh as she allows herself to slide across the couch and haphazardly lands in Aubrey’s lap. 

“Hey.” Aubrey says quietly leaning in so that their foreheads are nearly touching.

“Hey yourself.” Stacie smiles, “penny for your thoughts.”

“Just thinking about you,” Aubrey says, returning the smile. 

Stacie’s grin widens and she leans in, “you’re kinda cheesy.”

“Shut up.”

Their lips have barely brushed when the shrill beep of a pager goes off. Stacie groans and lunges for the coffee table where her pager buzzes and beeps angrily. 

“Fuck,” Stacie grumbles falling backwards onto the couch in frustration.

Aubrey presses a kiss to Stacie’s exposed collarbone, “You have to go.”

Stacie grabs Aubrey by her jaw and brings her up to kiss her. Aubrey doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, pushing Stacie back into the couch. It isn’t until Aubrey is somehow sitting in her lap, nipping at her bottom lip that Stacie seems to remember, “work.”

“And we were having such a nice weekend,” Stacie whines as she finally gets off the couch. “I’m sorry Bree.”

Aubrey stands too, “It’s life or death. You don’t have to apologize.”

Stacie pulls Aubrey into a hug and shamelessly lets her hands fall onto Aubrey’s ass, “but I wanted to make out with you more.”

“Go. Save lives,” Aubrey laughs as gives Stacie one more quick kiss. 

——

Aubrey is surprised when her doorbell rings later that night. Usually when Stacie gets called in, Stacie opts to sleep in an on-call room since it saves her the trouble of a commute the next morning. So Aubrey definitely isn’t expecting to see her girlfriend on her doorstep. 

“Hey you.”

Stacie says nothing but leans in for a quick kiss and a much longer hug and it surprises Aubrey a bit. It’s not that they never engage in public displays of affection. But it’s usually a more of the heated kiss featuring wandering hands and less of a desperate hug. 

“You okay?”

Stacie sighs and Aubrey can feel Stacie shake her head no against the crook of her neck. Aubrey carefully steps them back into her apartment still holding Stacie with one arm as she closes her door with the other. Stacie holds on tighter and unsure of what else to do, Aubrey begins stroking Stacie’s back. 

“Just a shitty call,” Stacie finally mumbles as she pulls away a bit. 

Aubrey leans her forehead to Stacie’s, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stacie just closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head almost imperceptibly. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just you being here,” Stacie finally says, her voice hoarse, “holding me.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

They stand just inside Aubrey’s front door for a while longer, until Stacie complains that her feet hurt. 

“What time do you have to be a the hospital tomorrow?” Aubrey asks, handing Stacie some extra pajamas that Stacie has all but claimed as her own. 

“Not until nine.”

“Good.”

——

Somehow for all of Aubrey’s fantasizing about her future significant other, she’d rarely allowed herself to fantasize about it being a female. Sure, these days, she was more than comfortable with her sexuality, but she’d grown up in the south. In all her childhood fantasies, her partner had always been male, even when Aubrey knew back then that she liked girls in a way that wasn’t ? _normal_ for southern belles. 

So Aubrey had grown up more or less expecting to be the one that would be held and comforted and all of that sexist kind of “traditional” stuff. After all, her only examples of how relationships worked were the heterosexual couples in her community (church) and hollywood movies. Neither of which gave any examples to counter the strong man saving the damsel in distress.

Aubrey had no idea what to expect when she and Stacie started dating. Because not only was this going to be her first real relationship, it was her first relationship with a woman. And even though Aubrey had mostly unlearned a lot of the heteronormative bullshit she’d been fed over the years, sometimes she forgot how nice it was to be free from all that. 

For example, comforting her girlfriend and waking up curled around Stacie’s back. 

(Admittedly, Aubrey spent a lot of time as the little spoon. Her parents were never big on physical affection or reassurances and as it turned out, in adulthood, Aubrey kind of needed both of those things. So what? She felt most loved when she had Stacie’s arms around her. So sue her.)

On rare occasions, like last night (and this morning), when _she_ gets to do the holding, Aubrey actually likes it a lot. She likes being needed, likes being a source of comfort for Stacie.

“Morning,” Stacie whispers as she rolls over to face Aubrey. 

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Stacie says pulling Aubrey’s arms tighter around her. 

Aubrey keeps her close, “You want to talk about it?”

“It was a kid,” Stacie answers, her voice on the verge of breaking.

Aubrey brushes some hair away from Stacie’s face and kisses her forehead, “That’s tough.”

“Yeah,” Stacie sighs, relaxing at Aubrey’s touch. “Thanks.”

Aubrey doesn’t answer. Instead, she presses her lips to Stacie’s in what she intends to be a quick kiss. Stacie somehow manages to roll on top of her and deepen the kiss before Aubrey knows what’s happening. 

“Hey wait,” Aubrey pulls away and Stacie groans in protest. “Morning breath.”

Stacie pulls back offended and Aubrey rolls her eyes, “me not you.”

Stacie raises an eyebrow in disbelief but rolls off Aubrey. She follows Aubrey into the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush from where it sits next to Aubrey’s in the holder. 

“Remember that time that you left because I gave you a toothbrush,” Stacie says bumping Aubrey away from the sink with her hips.

Aubrey groans around the toothbrush in her mouth, “you’re never going to let me live that down are you.”

“Nope,” Stacie laughs and continues teasing. “Who knew toothbrushes could be so scary?” 

Aubrey just rolls her eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Stacie stops. 

Aubrey stops.

“Wait. What?” Stacie finally breaks the silence.

Aubrey is still frozen. She fucking _said it_ without meaning to. She said _those three words_ out loud to Stacie. Holy shit. She loves Stacie. And _she just told Stacie_.

“Shit.”

Aubrey can feel the familiar churn of her stomach and taste the bile in the back of her throat. She bolts from the sink, trying to make her way into the next room where the toilet is. 

“Aubrey. Are you running away from me?” Stacie‘s rushes to Aubrey’s side, ready to hold back her hair, one hand already stroking Aubrey’s back comfortingly, “Shit. Bree. Are you going to puke?”

Aubrey shakes her head, her stomach is still churning, but the nausea has abated, “I’m sorry. It just slipped out.”

“Okay,” Stacie nods. “Did you mean it?”

Aubrey closes her eyes tightly before she admits, “Yeah.”

Aubrey can feel more than hear, Stacie’s deep breath and she realizes that _Stacie hasn’t said it back_. She tries to inhale but her breath is more of a shudder. Stacie’s embrace starts feeling hot and Aubrey slips out of Stacie’s touch. 

“I don’t- hey I don’t-“ Stacie stutters as she follows Aubrey out of the master bathroom. “Can you just listen to me?”

Aubrey stops then. She turns around but can’t bring herself to meet Stacie’s eyes. Aubrey doesn’t have much experience in relationships, but she does know when you tell someone you love them? And they don’t say it back? It’s not a good thing. 

Stacie’s voice is soft when she speaks again, “I don’t want to say it back just to say it back. I- I’m getting there but- I want to _mean_ it when I say it Bree.”

“Right,” Aubrey replies automatically, almost robotically. She finally meets Stacie’s gaze and she knows that Stacie’s words are sincere. But in some ways it doesn’t hurt any less to have said _those three words_ and to not have heard them back.

Stacie quietly gets ready for her morning. Aubrey silently hands her a thermos of coffee as she goes out the door. Almost as soon as she’s out, Stacie turns back around and asks, “Are we okay?”

Aubrey nods, not trusting herself to speak.


	2. I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie is kind of a dumbass when it comes to her feelings and how to express them.

It’s not the first time someone has confessed their love for her. But it is the first time someone has meant it. And it is the first time Stacie has actually _likes_ the person confessing _those feelings_ for her. 

Hearing the words come out of Aubrey’s mouth had been a surprise. She wasn’t blindsided, she knew that was the way their relationship was going... she just hadn’t expected to get there so quickly. 

But Aubrey said the words and Stacie is trying hard not to freak out about it.

Stacie knows that she is Aubrey’s first real relationship. She also knows Aubrey casually dated before and at least _tried_ to be in relationships before. Stacie though? Between the work of getting into medical school during her undergrad and then actually being in medical school and then being an intern and a low level resident… well she hadn’t prioritized any kind of dating. Most of her “relationships” ended after a few hours, maybe a full night if they were lucky. 

So Stacie is trying really hard not to freak out because she’s never actually had any kind of _feelings_ for anyone and she’s definitely never had feelings with this magnitude. But is it love? 

How the hell is she supposed to know what love feels like?

From what pop culture and her friends have always said, she would know it if she felt it. But having no other feelings to compare it to, Stacie really can’t say if this is just what it feels like to _like_ someone or if the big feelings she feels for Aubrey are love.

She does mean what she says to Aubrey though. She knows that even if she’s not quite there yet, she’s getting there. And honestly, it would be worse to lie and confess love when she doesn’t actually feel it. 

Her role models in relationships include her thrice divorced father and her mom who never really got over her father. Neither give Stacie any kind of relationship goals to aspire to. Her closest friends are also incredibly busy and cutthroat residents who neglect their significant others at best or who don’t even bother with relationships. She has no guidance, no idea about how to even be in a relationship much less love another person. 

“Hey-“

Stacie barely snaps out of her thoughts in time to greet her attending, “Oh. Hi Dr. Hernandez.”

“You’re on my service today,” Dr. Hernandez says, grabbing a stack of charts from the nurse and dumping all but one of them straight into Stacie’s arms.

“Yes ma’am.”

Any other day Stacie would be happy to be on Dr. Hernandez’s service. Dr. Hernandez is a legendary badass veteran of the Emergency Department and Stacie loves the pearls of wisdom she picks up every time they work together. Hernandez is also technically one of Stacie’s official mentors at the hospital which means that in theory, Stacie has access to Hernandez’s advice any time she wants. In practice, Stacie has mostly felt too intimidated to seek out Dr. Hernandez’s advice on anything. 

“You were on call last night?”

Stacie nods, “just had one call and he got sent up to surgery. I got plenty of sleep.”

Dr. Hernandez pauses for a moment to read the chart in her hands. She absentmindedly adjusts the stethoscope around her neck as she reads. And that’s the first time that Stacie notices Dr. Hernandez’s rings.

“You’re married?” Stacie blurts before her mind catches up with her mouth.

Dr. Hernandez doesn’t miss a beat, “Five years now.”

“Congrats.”

Dr. Hernandez actually looks up from the chart and raises an eyebrow, “why the sudden interest Dr. Conrad?”

Stacie wants to slap herself. She’s gotten so much better at having a filter for work, but apparently she’s still got to work on it. 

“I’m sorry ma’am that was inappropriate. I-“

“Relax Conrad.”

“I have a girlfriend.” Stacie says because apparently she can’t help herself today.

“Congrats.” 

An awkward silence descends on them. Stacie figures she’s in this deep, it can’t get much worse and there’s really no one else she can talk to objectively about this stuff. So she asks, “how did you know you loved your partner?”

Dr. Hernandez shrugs and thinks for a moment before she responds, “I wanted to spend all my time with her. She’s the first person I want to tell about my day. She makes me smile. And she wears this ridiculous sports jersey that is a complete eyesore but when I see her wearing one on the couch at the end of the day…it means I’m home.”

“The little stuff,” Stacie says with a nod.

Dr. Hernandez agrees, “Yeah Conrad. The little stuff.”

Stacie has felt many times that Aubrey is the perfect girl for her. There’s the way Aubrey pins Stacie’s hips to the kitchen counter when she wakes to Stacie making coffee. Or the way Aubrey accuses Stacie of theft when she wakes to find Stacie watching saturday morning cartoons in her college sweatshirt. Or the way Aubrey complains that Stacie has the diet of an unsupervised child but still hands her a bagged lunch complete with sour candy and gummy bears before a long shift.

Perhaps the biggest piece of proof that she might be, kind of, starting to fall for Aubrey is the way since she and Aubrey started their thing, the Hunter has not even looked in anyone else’s direction. The Hunter has never been this satisfied for this long. If that isn’t love, Stacie’s not really sure what love would be.

“I’m sorry for the personal questions ma’am,” Stacie apologizes.

“Conrad. Part of being your mentor is mentoring you on more than just the medicine. We’re not doctors in a vacuum. You as a whole person matter,” Dr. Hernandez reminds her with an awkward pat on the shoulder.

Stacie takes a moment to let Dr. Hernandez’s words sink in, “thanks.”

“Now, are you ready to practice some medicine.”

“Yes ma’am.”

——

Aubrey is surprised to see Stacie in her apartment when she gets home. While she’d given Stacie a spare key a while ago, Stacie hadn’t ever used it. She also thought that with her accidental slip this morning, Stacie may have wanted to take some space and think or something. Aubrey is relieved to see Stacie sitting on her couch. But then there’s the realization that Stacie could have come over to call the whole thing off. 

Aubrey tries to keep her voice level and not betray any of her fears, “Hey. You used your key.”

“Yeah. I hope that’s okay?” Stacie fiddles with the key on her keychain.

“More than okay.”

Aubrey doesn’t move any closer to Stacie and Stacie does nothing to close the distance between them either. 

“We’ve talked about your past relationships, but never mine,” Stacie starts. 

Aubrey shakes her head, “It’s okay Stace. You don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Stacie cuts in. “ I want to tell you. I’ve never gotten this far in a relationship before. I’ve never even- until you, never had a relationship that lasted more than a night. I never wanted to. But I met you.”

“You met me,” Aubrey echoes the nausea in her stomach finally abating because even if it’s not those three words, it is something special. 

Stacie nods and then a thought occurs to Aubrey,

“Wait. Even before we started dating? I was your longest relationship?”

“Yes?”

“And you made the first move.”

Stacie shrugs, trying for nonchalance, “I knew that I wanted to keep doing stuff with you. I liked having you around and I missed you when you weren’t around. I just didn’t really know how to ask.”

Aubrey has no verbal reply for that so she kisses Stacie. She means for it to be a brief kiss, but Stacie tightens her hold on Aubrey’s waist and deepens the kiss. 

——

Aubrey’s not worried. She’s totally secure in her relationship with Stacie. It’s just that it’s been _weeks_ since her… confession and Stacie still hasn’t reciprocated. And it’s not that Aubrey needs to hear the words. But it would be nice. 

Sure, she _knows_ Stacie cares deeply for her, probably, most likely loves her too. After all Stacie’s in her apartment cooking Aubrey dinner when Stacie has a random weekday off. Stacie picks up Aubrey’s clothes from the dry cleaners every week since it’s on the way home from the hospital. Stacie spends more than half of the nights she’s not on call at Aubrey’s apartment. 

So yeah, Aubrey is pretty sure that Stacie loves her despite the lack of those three words. But there’s still the intrusive thought that lingers in the back of Aubrey’s mind, the thought that keeps her awake on the nights Stacie spends working, the thought that creates a low thrum of dread: _What if she doesn’t love me back._

“Bree?”

“Mhmm”

“What’re you doing for Thanksgiving?”

Aubrey shrugs. She doesn’t usually make the trip down to her dad’s for Thanksgiving. He’s not one for cooking a turkey or celebrating the holiday in a conventional way. While Aubrey doesn’t mind hunting, she has spent enough Thanksgivings squatting in the woods waiting to shoot a turkey for a lifetime. 

Stacie doesn’t even wait for a response before asking, “Do you want to come home with me?”

Aubrey, not following the jump from Thanksgiving to Stacie’s home, reminds Stacie, “I have work tomorrow.”

“I mean to Seattle for Thanksgiving. To meet my family.”

Well. Aubrey wasn’t expecting _that_.

“You want me to meet your family,” Aubrey repeats dumbly, trying to process full meaning of the invitation to the Conrad family Thanksgiving dinner table.

“Yeah. It’ll be Andy and his girlfriend, my mom, and my dad and maybe whatever inappropriate woman he’s dating now.”

“Your mom’s okay with that?”

“Mom and dad have always been better as friends-“ Stacie answers, “I don’t know. They respect and care about each other. My dad’s presence always mattered more than who he was dating.”

“That’s… mature.” Aubrey comments, before switching back to the the topic of Thanksgiving, “are you sure I’m invited?”

“Of course. Andy spilled the beans about you to Mom and Dad after he met you. They’ve been bothering me about it ever since,” Stacie reassures her with a kiss to the shoulder.

“Wait Andy knows that we’re dating?” Aubrey asks, a frown on her face. “We were just _having fun_ back then.”

“You’re the only person I’ve ever seen regularly,” Stacie explains, cheeks reddening and keeping her eyes trained on the television. “Andy made his own assumptions and by the time I was ready to correct him, you and I were already doing _this_.”

Aubrey doesn’t know why it thrills her so much to be the one person Stacie’s ever actually dated. Well, she does know part of why it thrills her. Aubrey thrives on competition. And she’s always seen relationships as the goal of dating. So the fact that she’s the one person who gets to be in a relationship with Stacie, kind of makes her the winner, and it feeds her ego in best way. 

In reality, Aubrey knows that Stacie is her own person who makes her own choices and that Stacie isn’t a trophy to be won. But in her ape brain, Aubrey thinks that getting to be with Stacie feels a whole lot like winning the game.

——

She doesn’t have the Chloe Beale touch where all parents love her, but for the most part, Aubrey leaves an okay impression on most parents.

Meeting a friend’s parents is one thing. Meeting a girlfriend’s parents is a whole nother thing. And meeting Stacie’s parents ranks in the top ten of most scary things she’s done. 

Before they get on the plane, Stacie hands her a package of puke bags, “just in case”. It’s annoyingly amusing until Aubrey is actually bent over at the waist with her head in a puke bag. In her defense, she is able to keep it together until they actually pull up at the house. 

It’s really the ‘harvest’ themed wreath coupled with the picturesque, tree-lined cul-de-sac that puts Aubrey over the top. It was anxiety inducing enough to be picked up from the airport by Stacie’s father. He was warm and friendly and the kind of dad Aubrey had always heard about but never experienced. He made terrible jokes as he loaded their luggage and his entire outfit screamed “sixty year old” man. 

But when they pull up, in the middle of suburbia, in front of a picture perfect house, Aubrey feels the bile rising quickly and barely gets her head in the puke bag in time. Aubrey’s not really sure how Stacie gets her dad to leave so quickly but when Aubrey surfaces for air it’s just her and Stacie sitting in the backseat of the car. 

“You okay?”

Aubrey leans into Stacie’s touch and nods, “I thought I would have it under control.”

Aubrey feels Stacie shrug, “It’s nice to know this makes you nervous. Are you ready to go in?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey says with a deep breath.

Stacie’s dad has already taken their bags into the house so Stacie grabs Aubrey’s hand and pulls her up the driveway and through the front door. As soon as they get inside, Stacie and Aubrey are separated. Stacie is being swept up into her mother’s arms while Aubrey greets Andy and his girlfriend. 

Andy brings her in for a hug. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too,” Aubrey replies honestly. She is glad to see Andy. When they’d met by accident at Stacie’s apartment, Aubrey had seen the similarities between the siblings. But where Stacie was a complete nerd in the sciences, Andy had poured his intellectual energy into literature. Aubrey hadn’t ever met someone who still read as much as she did, until she met Andy. 

“This is my girlfriend Ria. Ria, this is Aubrey, the only one who could lock Stacie down.” 

Aubrey holds out her hand to shake Ria’s but she’s interrupted when Stacie’s mom sees her. Before Aubrey knows what’s happening, she’s being swept up in a bone crushing hug and then somehow she finds herself being led towards the kitchen. Neither Stacie nor Andy and Ria have followed their mom and Aubrey to the kitchen, which means it’s alone time, with her girlfriend’s mom. 

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Stacie’s mom starts, handing Aubrey a peeler and pointing her at the pot of potatoes. 

“Really?”

Aubrey knows that Stacie talks to her mom a couple times a week. Stacie tends to take the calls out on Aubrey’s balcony or in Aubrey’s hall so Aubrey’s never been privy to Stacie’s conversations with her mom. 

“We didn’t think you existed for a long time. Well, until Andy met you.” `Stacie’s mom glides around the kitchen as she talks, “after all the stuff with her dad... well, I was always worried she would take after her dad as far as ‘relationships’ were concerned. You’re good for her though.”

Stacie’s mom takes a long look at Aubrey’s profile. Aubrey continues concentrating on peeling the potatoes in front of her. 

“Thank you Ms.-“

Stacie’s mom smiles, “It’s just Julie dear.”

“Thank you Julie.”

“God knows that girl needs someone who challenges her,” Julie says, wryly. “Stacie says that you’re in finance?”

“Yes ma’am- Julie,” Aubrey stumbles to correct herself.

“So you work regular office hours.”

Aubrey stalls because she does work closer to business hours but in no way would she categorize her work hours as ‘regular office hours’. Stacie’s mom picks up on Aubrey’s pause immediately and sighs deeply,

“You’re a workaholic too.”

“I used to be worse,” Aubrey offers because she used to work closer to 90 hours a week. But ever since there’s been someone to come home to (on most nights), Aubrey has been leaving the office at a more ‘normal’ time. She’s never admitted it to Stacie but before Stacie started sleeping over, Aubrey would spend a few nights a week on the couch in her office.

“Well, as long as you two are happy.”

——

“Your mom likes me,” Aubrey says as she slides into bed next to Stacie.

Stacie wraps an arm around Aubrey’s shoulders and Aubrey shifts to be closer, “And that surprises you?”

“I didn’t know you talked to her about me,” Aubrey answers honestly.

Stacie shakes her head, exasperated, “You’re my girlfriend. We basically live together and I talk to her like every other day. How could I not mention you?”

Aubrey shrugs because when Stacie puts it like that, she’s not sure why she’s so surprised. Stacie gently nudges Aubrey until Aubrey looks up at her.

“Bree I love you, but how long is it going to take for you to realize that you’re a huge and important part of my life?”

 _Bree I love you,_ echoes Aubrey’s head. And her heart stutters because Aubrey has been waiting for those three words. She’s been half holding her breath.

“You love me?” Aubrey asks, as she moves to straddle Stacie’s lap.

“Yeah,” Stacie lets her hands fall to the tops of Aubrey’s thighs. “Wait. Is that what this is about?”

Aubrey looks away, feeling too exposed to keep eye contact with Stacie, “You’ve never said it. I didn’t-“

“I thought it. A lot.” Stacie says, frowning in thought, “But I- have I really never said it?”

Aubrey bites her lip and shakes her head.

“Well I love you Aubrey,” Stacie murmurs quietly as she leans in, almost kissing Aubrey but stopping just short.

“I love you too Stacie.”

Stacie doesn’t hold back then, pulling Aubrey’s lips down onto hers. Their teeth clack together for an awkward second before Stacie tilts her head the right way. And then Aubrey is groaning because the way Stacie scrapes her teeth along Aubrey’s lip kind of makes the southern Christian in her stop to pray. The things Stacie does with her mouth...are absolutely sinful. 

Aubrey lets her hands wander beneath Stacie’s shirt. When her hands make it halfway up Stacie’s ribcage, Stacie pulls away.

“We can’t.”

Aubrey hasn’t quite gotten the memo because one hand slides higher, Stacie moans and Aubrey chases Stacie’s mouth with her own. They lose any sense of the outside world until there’s a sharp tapping sound coming from Stacie’s wall.

“Stace.”

Aubrey stops, breathing heavily from where she sits on Stacie’s lap. They both watch each other as they catch their breath. The tapping on the wall has stopped for the moment.

“We share a wall with Andy,” Stacie explains slapping the wall. 

Andy raises his voice to shout back, “we can hear everything.”

“You’re just jealous,” Stacie grumbles loudly.

“I’ll tell mom.”

“Do you really want to play _that_ way Andy?”

There’s a long pause from the other side of the wall before Andy replies. 

“Just don’t keep us up all night.”

Stacie turns back to Aubrey, grinning in victory. Aubrey drops one more heated kiss onto Stacie’s lips before sliding off Stacie’s lap. 

“Awww Bree,” Stacie whines trying to get Aubrey back in her lap.

Aubrey shakes her head, “I want your parents to continue to like me.”

“I’m pretty sure they know we have sex, Bree.”

“They can know, but I refuse to give them proof.”

“Are you serious? We’re here for five full days!”

“So use that big brain of yours and get creative,” Aubrey whispers into her ear before rolling off to her side of the bed.

Stacie huffs but she scoots close and throws an arm around Aubrey’s waist, “I love you but right now I hate you Bree.”

Aubrey smiles when she feels Stacie kiss the back of her neck, “love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've been both Aubrey and Stacie at different points of different relationships...but it's never worked out for me like this. Is it weird to be jealous of the happy ending you wrote?
> 
> Also I can't write 'Stacie's Mom' without singing the song in it's entirety in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I’m sorry I broke it up into 2 chapters. But I wanted to create tension. The second chapter should be longer I think.
> 
> If you’re into cheesy 80’s rock, listen to the song this fic is named after.
> 
> Part 2 is written and if you’re real nice I’ll get it edited sooner.


End file.
